


Calling The Wrong Name

by Cutestmochi_bbh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Choking, F/M, Humiliation, Kisses and Cuddles, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Painplay, Nipple Play, Riding, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutestmochi_bbh/pseuds/Cutestmochi_bbh
Summary: Chanmi doesn't know it's not her name her husband had been moaning all this time.Or,Baekhyun fucking his wife as Chanyeol's cum leaks out of his hole, the taller hiding under the bed.





	1. Chapter 1

Wet, slick sounds fill the bedroom as Chanyeol laps at the rosy nipples of the petite man on his lap. Baekhyun is moaning softly, pushing his chest more and more towards the taller’s face, his own dainty fingers stretching his hole while his other hand is busy pushing the lacy black panties to the side for more access. 

His wife's panties. 

His wife who happens to be the sister of the man he's currently straddling. She's supposed to be back from her business trip tonight, and Baekhyun and Chanyeol's cooking plans ended up with fucking on the older's bed. 

Baekhyun whines more audibly when Chanyeol sucks on his now puffed, sensitive nipples. His confined member had been leaking for a while now, totally soaking the front of the panties he's wearing with a huge dark spot visible on the fabric. He's afraid of cumming too early, for he knows he can cum by the younger playing with his nipples only. 

"What is it baby? Tell me what you want."

"C-Cock, I want cock." He barely pants.

"Thats right, baby. You can't go on without my cock, can you?"

When Baekhyun only whines as a response, he gets a harsh slap on his ass and a deep voice reminding him to answer verbally. 

"Answer me when I'm asking you a question."

Chanyeol spits out. Baekhyun doesn't want to anger him more than he already is, but his mind is slow to provide him with words right now, all of his senses heightened and head fuzzy with arousal. He barely pleads.

"Yes! Yes, I need it p-please."

His fingers are not enough anymore, unable to satisfy himself while Chanyeol is right in front of him, and Chanyeol abusing his nipples is not helping at all. The latter fondles his panty clad ass, his hands covering a large amount of his tingling skin through the laced fabric. He's pleased with the answer. Baekhyun loves this, he loves pleasing. 

"Such good manners, baby. Now tell me, does my sister know you're such a cockslut?"

Baekhyun can't stop himself but moans out at the deep voice of Chanyeol speaking dirtily around his nipples. His teeth grazing the sensitive flesh is arousing him to no end. Humiliations burns him in the best ways, heat rushing everywhere. He wants more, wants to be stepped on by the younger, wants to be used. 

"Does she know you love cumming with my cock up your ass?"

Chanyeol continues, and the burning pleasure pains the Baekhyun, his fingers grazing his spot on the inside. He closes his eyes to keep his breathing in check, biting on his red lips harshly and trying hard to not just yield to the pleasure, to rub his prostate to completion. Chanyeol practically groans in his ear, his hot breath erupting goosebumps on his soft, flushed skin. 

"Tell me, does she know it's my name you're moaning like a whore when you're fucking her?"

A visible shiver make it's way up his spine while his eyes are still closed in bliss, making Chanyeol smirk at the sight. 

"Hng, Channie! P-please, I'm ready!" Baekhyun has no idea how much longer he can keep doing this, trying to pleasure himself in Chanyeol's lap. 

"Let me feel your hole, baby."

Baekhyun takes his fingers out of his hole in a hurry, whining at the harsh movement and the immediate loss, his red lips pulled in a pout. He lets Chanyeol push his own, thicker fingers in his tight entrance. Three of Chanyeol's fingers nearly don't fit for how tight he is. 

"Are you sure this is enough?"

Chanyeol is looking at his face now, concerned gaze boring in his eyes. Baekhyun flushes even more in shame, lowering his gaze and speaking softly. 

"I want it to hurt, Channie. I-I want your cock to stretch my hole."

The taller hands him the lube wordlessly, gesturing towards his own cock with his eyebrows raised in expectation. He keeps fingering his slightly burning hole with his thick fingers. 

"Prepare it baby."

His deep tone is commanding, mouth busy taking a puffy nipple back in his mouth, making Baekhyun tremble at the sensation. His pink nubs are now oversensitive, being played with for so, so long. They're probably Chanyeol's favorite part of his body, judging by the number of times the younger plays with them.

After coating his hand with a large amount of lube, Baekhyun takes the huge cock slowly in his hands, the red, pulsing shaft contrasting with his pale fingers. He caresses it delicately, loving the feeling of soft yet hard skin in his hands. He loves the slick feeling of rubbing his palms up and down the shaft, the excessive amount of lube squeezing around his fingers.

He closes his eyes in contentment and hums happily, Chanyeol's fingers in his ass, Chanyeol's mouth on his nipple, Chanyeol's cock in his hands, Chanyeol everywhere. 

He couldn't ask for more. 

"Do you love it that much?"

Amused at the satisfied expression on the older's face, Chanyeol chuckles softly around a nipple, still sucking softly on the heated skin. Baekhyun nods to him, pushing himself back onto Chanyeol's fingers. 

"S-So much."

He shudders and throws his head back when the taller bites on his puffy nub, thick fingers rubbing directly on his prostate. He doesn't let go of the thick shaft in his hands, rubbing and squeezing it more tightly. 

Chanyeol takes his fingers out when Baekhyun clenches his hole impossibly tightly around them, making him whine at the loss. He kisses an abused nub one last time before leaning back against the headboard with a satisfied sigh. He admires his handiwork right in front of him, pink, erected nubs on soft, pale skin. Gorgeous. 

"Sit on it."

Baekhyun pushes his panties more to the side to sit on the hard length, rubbing his burning hole over it. His own cock is squished in the tight confines of the black panties still held to the side with his hand. They moan in unison when the bulbous head catches on the smaller's rim. 

"Fuck."

Chanyeol groans out. 

"Your greedy hole is trying to suck me in, isn't it?"

Baekhyun can only nod, trying to feel more of the cock he's sitting on. Lube is spreading everywhere, messing between their bodies with squelching wet sounds. 

"Take off your panties baby, you're making a mess."

Baekhyun shakily lifts himself up a bit and hastily takes off the offending piece of fabric, throwing it to the side carelessly. Sitting back hurriedly on the hard cock, he moans when he feels it rubbing against his hole and dragging on his balls deliciously. His mind is going overdrive as the thinks of the pulsing length deep inside his ass. 

He soon starts rutting against Chanyeol's abs with frustrated tears welling up in his eyes. He's been waiting for too long. The taller watches his despair, rubbing his sides lovingly with his large hands. 

"Such a slut."

That's all it takes to make Baekhyun cry in shame. He loves Chanyeol humiliating him, loves Chanyeol fucking him ruthlessly, and loves Chanyeol taking care of him after everything. 

He just loves Chanyeol so much. 

"You can fuck yourself on my cock, right baby?"

The taller finally asks him with a sweet tone. Baekhyun cries out, finally. He feels so empty, he just needs it. 

"Yes, p-please hng.. please Channie."

"Aww, look at you crying for cock."

Chanyeol coos, Baekhyun's tears only arousing him more. We wants to wreck the smaller, wants to see him cry pretty tears for him. He urges him, softly caressing the flesh on his back. 

"Come on, take it in."

Baekhyun braces himself on Chanyeol's shoulders, slowly dropping down on the huge cock. He closes his eyes in concentration and grits his teeth, tears rolling down his flushed cheeks continuously when the mushroom head finally makes his way in. It's too much, Chanyeol is too big. But the pain only arouses him more, his little hole taking the younger's huge cock makes him proud. 

"Does it hurt baby?"

He can only nod his head. Then he sniffles before answering, keeping in mind how much Chanyeol likes verbal answers.

"It hurts. It hurts s-so good, Channie."

Chanyeol's cock throbs at that, Baekhyun can feel the hot precum gushing in his tight heat. He tries not to clench down too much, he still has a lot to take. 

Chanyeol plays with his stretched rim, grazing his nails around it, making him wince and cry even more at the sensitivity, his hands now clutching at the taller's hair tightly. 

"Why baby, does it hurt?"

Chanyeol asks in mock-concern, the helpless face of Baekhyun pushing him to wreck him more. He wants to push him to his limits, to watch him breaking down in pleasure. 

"Hngg, yes."

"You said you liked it, didn't you? I'm giving you what you want, you should be grateful."

He mocks, looking at Baekhyun's small flushed face with a devilish smirk. He grazes his fingers more harshly around the quivering hole, causing the smaller to bite on his lips to muffle his pained sounds. 

"You can take more baby, show me."

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Baekhyun starts to sink down on the cock in a slow pace, thighs trembling with the effort. His hands are gripping at Chanyeol's shoulders tightly again, nails digging in the skin. 

Chanyeol feels like suffocating. The smaller's ass is impossibly tight, and he can feel the burning rim stretching around his cock deliciously, adjusting to his large girth. He keeps playing around where they're connected, rubbing his fingers in circles, Baekhyun grinding his hips in the air at the sensation. 

"Come on baby, you cried for my cock, and now you can't take it?"

He urges, grabbing a handful of the supple ass, pulling the cheeks apart. 

"I can, I can..."

Baekhyun is only rumbling now, mind hazy with arousal and pain, only focused on pleasing the taller. He drops down on the rest of the hard length at once, his thighs giving out at the feeling of being so stretched, impaling himself on the monstrous cock and crying out loudly. 

"That's more like it, baby."

Chanyeol grits out, holding himself back from rutting up in the impossibly tight heat, feeling Baekhyun's walls trembling around his pulsing length. The warm hole clenches and unclenches uncontrollably at the wide intrusion, Baekhyun shaking and sobbing loudly in his lap. 

He rubs his hands soothingly all over the smaller's back before trailing them down, Baekhyun slowly linking his arms behind his head and snuggling into his neck while still crying softly.

Chanyeol plays with the supple ass in his hands, pushing the soft, pale globes to the sides, groping them and slapping them harshly. He feels the smaller clenching down on his cock even more and throbs in the tight heat. He's pretty sure his cock's shape is engraved on the older's walls. 

"You really love pain, huh?"

"Yes, yes Channie, I l-love it when you hurt me." 

He barely hears Baekhyun mumbling into his neck, trembling slightly. He pushes him away to look at his now messed up face, wiping at his tears lovingly. His tone is gentle but his gaze is anything but when he open his mouth to speak again.

"Make yourself useful and fuck yourself on my cock."

Baekhyun slowly gyrates his hips at first, moaning at the fullness deep inside with his eyes closed in pure bliss. He can feel Chanyeol so deep inside, pushing against his stomach. 

"S-So deep, Channie."

He only gets hard slaps to both of his cheeks, hole immediately clenching upon feeling immense pain. He thinks he's gonna split in two at this rate. 

"I said fuck yourself on it."

The harsh tone has him going up and down, his plush thighs trembling at his sides, shining with a thin sheen of sweat. Chanyeol is so big, grazing his walls and leaving his imprints on his insides. The latter feels around his hole once more and moans deeply. It's burning. 

"Look at your hole baby, spreading wide open for my cock."

Chanyeol leans back, watching the now jumping man on his lap. Baekhyun has his eyes closed again, wet streaks visible on his flushed cheeks. He looks so beautiful, debauched, and crying in pleasure. 

"That's it baby, keep going like that."

Baekhyun's cock bounces around with every jump, leaving a wet mess everywhere on their skin. Chanyeol abruptly thrusts up once, the action resulting with Baekhyun screaming in a broken voice and falling on his hard chest at the sensation. Baekhyun starts rutting uncontrollably against the taller's abdomen, hole clenching around the hard cock inside, mind hazy with pleasure. 

"You're such a whore but you can't even fuck yourself on a cock, so pathetic."

Baekhyun sobs again, unable to control himself anymore. He wants to be good, he wants to please. He needs Chanyeol's cum deep in his ass. 

"Please, please fuck me, Channie."

Chanyeol taking him off his cock has Baekhyun bawling, mourning at the loss in his ass. His hole is clenching around air, waiting to be filled again.

"Hnn, cock..cock.."

"Fuck."

Chanyeol turns him around harshly, pushing his head down in his pillow and propping his ass in the air. He looks at the sight, sinful, wide hips, ass all red from the spanking, hole gaping around nothing and begging to be filled, whole body trembling with want. 

He all but rams his cock back inside, Baekhyun screaming in his pillow at the new angle. Chanyeol's pounding hard, his balls slapping the older's tingling ass loudly, the slapping sound reverberating in the room, making the soft skin flush even more. 

Baekhyun tries to lift his head to breathe but Chanyeol pushes his face to his pillow forcefully, holding him from the back of his neck tightly. 

"You said you loved pain, now take it."

Chanyeol immediately feels the tightening around his cock. Thinking about the smaller getting off by pain is so arousing. Baekhyun is so good for him, ready to do anything for his cock. 

"Are you gonna cum from my cock only?"

He only gets a throaty moan in return, Baekhyun clearly in no state for speaking coherent words. Chanyeol hears his name being screamed into the pillow, followed by unintelligible sounds coming out the smaller's mouth. 

"Don't you dare cumming before I paint your insides white."

He growls. Baekhyun trashes around, his muffled cries getting louder, and squeezes around the cock more, pushing Chanyeol to be more brutal, slapping the tight ass with his empty hand. 

He plows him at an animalistic pace, feeling himself getting closer to completion, hand pushing the smaller's head to his pillow more, the latter wheezing for air. 

Right then, they suddenly hear the front door closing loudly. Chanmi came home, and she's calling for Baekhyun from downstairs. Baekhyun sobs uncontrollably into his pillow, arms flailing around in panic. He's so close it hurts. The thrill of the situation is making Chanyeol see red, a familiar heat quickly coiling deep in his abdomen. 

"Fuck! Your wife is home and you're still crying for my cock. You're really a slut, baby."

Baekhyun wails, still clenching around him, and Chanyeol cums deep inside, shooting his load in long spurts, fucking it deeper in while he rides his high. 

They hear Chanmi again. 

"Baekhyun! Are you upstairs baby?"

Baekhyun is totally out of it. He can't answer, he can't do anything, he only feels the warm cum deep inside. Chanyeol quickly takes his cock off his ass and makes him lie on his back, his head now on his pillow. 

Baekhyun's face is all red and wet, so Chanyeol makes a quick work to gently wipe at it. He gets off the bed and collects his discarded clothes from the floor.

He doesn't have time to escape in the en suite bathroom, Chanmi's footsteps are now coming closer, so he just lies on the floor beside the bed, silently sliding under it as his sister enters the bedroom. 

"Bab-oh wow! Baekhyun, were you being naughty when I wasn't home?"

She lifts her eyebrows suggestively upon seeing Baekhyun's state, coming closer to her husband on their bed. 

Chanyeol gags under the bed. If only she knew..

Baekhyun tries to clench his gaping hole, he knows Chanyeol's cum is gonna leak anytime now. He tries to play along, taking his now weeping cock his hand, hissing slightly at the sensitivity. 

"I couldn't wait anymore, love."

Chanmi doesn't bother taking off her clothes at the suggestive tone of her husband, she quickly pushes her stockings down. 

"You're making me wet already, Baekhyun."

She hums, getting on the bed. Pushing her little skirt up, she straddles Baekhyun and kisses him deeply, going straight for his tongue. 

Baekhyun closes his eyes, he doesn't wanna see her, he's not ready to see her yet, not when her brother fucked him to oblivion. He leans away and whispers in her mouth. 

"I'm so close, Chanmi, I can't wait anymore." 

Chanmi's rubbing on her clit eagerly, spreading her wetness on his cock. 

"Ohh I'm so wet, baby. You made me all wet for you."

Baby. The same nickname a certain taller uses for him. Baekhyun shudders at the thought of Chanyeol being under the bed, his cock weakly throbbing. Spurred on by her husband's reaction, Chanmi takes his leaking cock in her hand, directing it to her slick entrance. 

She moans out loudly at the feeling of being stretched, unbuttoning her blouse with shaky hands and hastily pushing her breasts out when it's halfway opened. 

Baekhyun sucks on her nipple with great enthusiasm, trying to stop himself from moaning out Chanyeol's name. 

"Ugh, baby, you're so big!"

Baekhyun tunes her voice out as he feels the taller's cum leaking out of his ass. He clenches his hole at the feeling, causing more cum to leak and screams loudly for the taller to hear him when he comes, shaking violently. 

"Ohh, Channie, Channie. I love you..hnn.. so much!"

Chanmi moans at the feeling of her husband coming, rubbing her clit violently. Baekhyun sucks and bites on her nipples, stopping himself from screaming out "Chanyeol, I love feeling your cum leaking out my hole!". 

He sucks harshly one more time, causing his wife to cum around his cock, moaning out his name wantonly. She kisses him languidly, all tongue, and it takes all of Baekhyun not to push her away. 

When they finally part for air, Chanmi leans away and slowly gets off his cock, causing him to groan. She giggles and stands up, getting off the bed. 

"I gotta shower, I'm so dirt- wait, are those my panties?"

Baekhyun's eyes widen, he suddenly can't think or breathe, can't do anything as his wife bends down to take her underwear off the floor. Chanyeol closes his eyes tightly under the bed, as if the action would make him invisible. 

Chanmi has a mischievous smile when she turns back to look at Baekhyun. 

"They're soaked baby! You must have really missed me."

She teases with a big smile on her face and comes to kiss her husband again.

"I'm going in now, can you call Chanyeol and tell him to come earlier for dinner? I wanna sleep early tonight, I'm so tired from my flight."

"Sure, just go and take your shower."

She finally goes in the bathroom and locks the door behind her.

When they hear the water running after a minute, Chanyeol gets out from under the bed, groaning softly. He dresses hastily and comes beside the smaller. 

Taking tissues from the bedside drawer, he gently turns Baekhyun to his side to slowly wipe at his sensitive hole. The smaller shudders at the feeling, his hole quivering. 

Chanyeol takes a deep breath to calm himself. When he's about to get off the bed, Baekhyun grabs his arm slowly but firmly, whining and pouting. 

He bends down to kiss him slowly, making Baekhyun sigh out in contentment. 

"I love you, Channie."

He mutters out in a soft, tired voice. 

"I love you too, baby. I'll see you tonight."

With that, Chanyeol slowly kisses the smaller's head, inhaling his sweet scent, and goes out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

At dinner, Chanmi is clearly unaware of the tension around her brother and husband. The two males are sitting facing each other, while she is beside Baekhyun. 

The fact that his wife is sitting right at his side doesn't seem to bother Baekhyun at all as he keeps rubbing his feet on Chanyeol's crotch teasingly, biting on his lips to hold his smile. 

It all started when the younger accidentally kicked Baekhyun's leg under the table, trying to adjust his long legs. Muttering a quiet apology, he surely didn't think of it as a big deal.

He was wrong. 

Baekhyun got a mischievous smile on his face, and before he could think about its meaning, Chanyeol felt two feet tentatively rub against his own. 

No. This couldn't be happening. 

With a tight grip on his fork, the warning look on his face only aggravated as a foot slowly trailed along his long legs, up to his thighs, Baekhyun bringing his chair forward to finally reach his crotch and teasingly push his foot against it. 

Chanyeol's intense glare catches his sister's attention after a few tantalizing seconds. 

"Donn't you like the food, Chanyeol?"

He tries to give her a smile which comes off strained. Trying to stop himself from grunting, he breathes deeply through his nose when he answers. 

"It's good, noona."

Baekhyun has the audacity to chuckle when he teases the younger from across, as if he's not currently torturing him under the table. 

"Looks like Chanyeollie can't stand spicy food."

Chanyeol's glare only grows more intense, which his sister interprets as an intolerance to the spicy food. 

"Let me bring you some water."

She has a worried look as she stands up, going to get cold water from the fridge. Chanyeol makes sure she's out of their hearing range when he leans over to spit out in a deep voice, trying to get rid of the foot on his crotch all the while. 

"You better stop it."

But Baekhyun only pushes his foot more in his lap while moving it up and down, smiling sweetly and blinking innocently all the while and enjoying the helpless look on the younger's face. Chanyeol grunts out just as his sister gets back with a glass of water, rushing to his side. 

"Oh my God, Chanyeol. You don't have to eat it if you don't want, don't push yourself."

The younger plays it off as a cough, giving her what he hopes is a reassuring look. He slowly brings his hands up from his lap, all attempts to push the smaller away unsuccessful. 

"Wrong pipe."

He says, taking the glass quickly from her hand and stopping her from coming to his side any closer. He doesn't want his sister to see her husband's foot rubbing against his growing erection. 

Baekhyun finally stops his ministrations when his wife sits back on his side and starts up a conversation, his foot resting still between the younger's legs. 

"How's school going, Chanyeol?"

"The usual."

Chanyeol just shrugs. He's too tense to carry on a conversation, yet he doesn't want to be rude to his sister, so he asks back, hoping she would stop worrying over his expression. 

"How was your trip noona? Did you manage to have some time for yourself?"

He sighs out when Chanmi's eyes glint, her attention clearly distracted now as she starts explaining excitedly, a wide smile on her face. 

"Yes, it was great! We managed to deal with the customer on the first day so we had the second day to ourselves, it was like a mini holiday!"

Baekhyun pats her head lovingly. 

"The pictures you sent were cute."

His wife coos at him and kisses him on his cheek softly, her cheeks looking more pink than before. She rests her head on his shoulder, his arms coming up to circle her petite shoulders in return. 

"You're cuter."

She seems like she can't stop herself when she leans away and gives a soft peck to his lips, adding. 

"I wish you were there too, baby. I missed you."

"I missed you too, love."

Just as Baekhyun leans in to kiss her back, Chanyeol grunts in a loud voice. 

"Ugh, gross. Please don't taint my eyes."

He's getting more irritated by the second. How dare Baekhyun kiss her while he has his foot right on his crotch. The older is amused seeing the jealous face and slowly starts rubbing his foot again. When he feels the hard shape, he looks up to see a murderous look on Chanyeol's face and shudders. 

That's not a good sign at all. 

Trying to escape the situation and hoping the younger would forget about it soon enough, Baekhyun stands up abruptly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. He turns to ask his wife, avoiding the taller's eyes at all costs. 

"I'm gonna get more food, do you want anything?"

"No baby, thank you."

Chanmi smiles up at him. Baekhyun turns back and goes to the stove, stopping for a moment and breathing deeply. Chanyeol stands up after him, subtly tugging his shirt down so his massive erection is out of view. 

"I'm gonna get more too."

He says and slowly goes to Baekhyun's side. He looks back to see his sister busy eating her food and leans down to hiss in the older's ear. 

"You're so gonna regret this, baby."

He spits out the nickname his sister called Baekhyun earlier. The smaller's fine hairs on his neck stand up, a shudder running down his spine as Chanyeol practically pushes him against the counter with his hips with the excuse of getting a new plate. 

Baekhyun, not bearing to stand in a close proximity any longer, turns back quickly to the table to sit beside his wife. She looks at his pale face and wide eyes and gets concerned. 

"What's wrong with your face?"

"I-I think I ate too quickly."

He lets out, rubbing his stomach as Chanyeol comes to sit down in front of him again. The younger raises his eyebrows at him, and rubs his feet against his for a second, a small smirk plastered at the corner of his lips. 

"Careful hyung, you don't wanna get an indigestion."

Baekhyun avoids his eyes for the rest of dinner. 

 

Soon enough, Chanmi's yawns become more frequent. She's still tired from her trip and the cooking didn't help her rest. Baekhyun feels slightly guilty for sleeping when she did all the work by herself, he was supposed to cook for his tired wife. In his defense, he was totally worn out after his... sexual encounters with both of them. 

He shudders at the thought, memories of the afternoon rushing back. 

"I'm so sleepy, can you two do the dishes?"

Baekhyun takes a second to come back to his senses, eyes widening when he digests the situation. He's not ready to be alone with Chanyeol yet but Chanmi is already standing up from her seat. He looks up to see the taller smirking devilishly as he answers his sister. 

"Of course, noona. You must be so tired, just go to sleep."

"Thank you, Chanyeollie."

She says as she leans down to kiss him on his cheek.

"Goodnight." 

She then rubs her husband's shoulder briefly before turning around and going upstairs. Baekhyun mutters out a small "Goodnight." but he doesn't even hear it himself. 

 

Baekhyun is afraid. 

He's afraid because Chanyeol doesn't say anything at all as he cleans the table. Doesn't say anything as they do the dishes side by side. Doesn't even look his way, doing his work with stiff movements, their shoulders brushing whenever the younger scrubs harshly at the plates. 

Baekhyun knows he's doomed. 

When he finishes drying the last plate, hands busy hanging the rug, he feels a burning stare at the side of his face. He looks up to see Chanyeol watching him attentively, leaning back on the counter. 

"So baby, what do you think we should do about the situation earlier?"

Baekhyun tries to stop the shudder at the deep voice, only to fail miserably. That earns him a dark chuckle and he averts his eyes from the taller's quickly. 

His only chance at escaping what will ensue is to play coy or act cute, he thinks. But the dark look in Chanyeol's eyes tells him otherwise. He pouts, now thinking that apologizing from the start could at least lessen the intensity of his punishment. 

He tries hugging the taller muttering "I'm sorry, Channie." in his hard chest, hopeful now that he feels the latter relax slightly against him. Chanyeol slowly detaches him from his body, his big hands firm on his shoulders and darkening gaze boring into his eyes. 

"I'm not gonna make this easy for you, Baekhyun. You were being bad and you know clearly that the only thing you deserve right now is a punishment."

Before Baekhyun could even understand his words, or protest in any form, Chanyeol continues, scratching his jaw as he thinks out loudly. 

"Now, what could be the best punishment?"

Baekhyun's lips start to tremble, his eyes filling quickly. He tries to hug the taller again, but he's pinned in his place by strong hands pushing his shoulders down. 

"Please, Channie. I'm sorry, I..I won't do it again."

Chanyeol's eyes are unrelenting. He leans down to come right in front of Baekhyun's face, caressing his soft cheeks with his thumbs. 

"Uh huh, you should have listened to me when I first warned you, baby, but what did you do instead?"

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol is expecting an answer, he knows the soft thumbs on his face will turn painful if he doesn't. He tries to gulp down the lump in his throat, his eyes quickly filling and stinging with unshed tears. 

"I-I kept teasing you."

"Like an insatiable slut. I fucked you just hours ago, but you're so ungrateful, aren't you? Rubbing yourself on my cock like a bitch."

The mocking voice has Baekhyun crying in shame on the spot, head hanging low. Chanyeol's hands grab his ass harshly, reminding him to answer. 

"I-I need it, Channie."

"What do you need? Tell me."

The taller now wipes his tears softly, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He looks so gentle but his words are filling Baekhyun's cock. Baekhyun hates how much he loves being humiliated like this, forced to tell everything he wants to Chanyeol clearly. He takes a deep breath, sniffling before answering in a small voice.

"Cock, I want your cock."

"Where?"

His face is burning now, Chanyeol really wants all the details. Baekhyun closes his eyes, which results with more tears running down his cheeks, the sight putting a satisfied smile on the taller's face. 

"I-Inside."

"Do you think you deserve it?"

"I was bad.." 

"What were you acting like, baby?"

Chanyeol is clearly pushing Baekhyun's limits now, he knows how much the latter loves being humiliated and he loves it too, loves the sight, the red cheeks, pretty tears, the cute stuttering and Baekhyun shyly averting his eyes. But he wants to look in them, wants to see how much the smaller is having pleasure in all of this. 

"Like a..a w-whore."

Chanyeol pushes the Baekhyun more, needing to hear the words coming out of his pretty pouty mouth. 

"And?"

"I don't deserve it-ah!"

Chanyeol pushes his strong thigh between Baekhyun's legs. He can clearly feel the hardness and pushes his thigh into it almost painfully. Baekhyun is biting his lips to keep himself from shouting. He cries softly, looking in Chanyeol's eyes for some mercy. He can only nod, not trusting his voice when the taller asks. 

"Are you crying because you want my cock?"

Chanyeol takes a hold of his ass, pushing him more towards his strong thigh. 

"I'm sorry, p-please don't punish me!"

Chanyeol chuckles, fondling the supple cheeks in his hands. He arches an eyebrow as he asks with a deep voice. 

"So you want my cock, here in the kitchen, while your wife is sleeping upstairs?"

Baekhyun pushes his hand to his mouth to muffle his sounds, his cock throbbing in his pants. His mind starts to go crazy for how much he wants the taller. 

The sight fills Chanyeol's cock too. Baekhyun being desperate for him and crying for his cock has him pushing the smaller away, opening the front of his jeans to take out his erect cock. He leans against the counter to slowly jerk off, watching Baekhyun's messed up face looking at him with so much want, tears spilling from his eyes silently. 

"Now here's what we're gonna do. Either you stay here and be a good boy and we'll see if you get rewarded, or you'll just go to sleep with your wife like a good husband."

Baekhyun is so humiliated, the younger calling him a good boy and punishing him for being a slut for his cock. He's not even sure if he'll get rewarded, he has to be good, he has to deserve it first. His mind can only register the sight in front of him, Chanyeol jerking off, his big hand covering his angry, flushed cock, beads of white now coming out from the tip. 

"I'm good. I'm gonna be good, a..a good boy."

He says, eyes not looking away for one second, he's hungry, so hungry for it. He barely hears Chanyeol scoffing through the daze in his head. 

"My eyes are up here."

When the smaller makes no movement to look at his face, Chanyeol tips his chin up with his clean fingers, finally looking in his eyes. They're totally blown, two dark orbs looking back at him almost emptily, like Baekhyun can't understand anything, can't make sense of anything but the sight of his dripping cock. 

"Who am I even talking to? A total cockslut, you can't think of anything else." 

New tears come out of Baekhyun's eyes. His mind is fuzzy, a new rush of humiliation coming in, making him unable to respond in any way. He can't stop the tears rolling down, can't stop the snot messing up his face. 

Chanyeol pushes him to his knees before himself, his eyes leveled with the cock he yearned so much. Baekhyun tries to understand what the taller is explaining, he has to be good for him. 

"You stay here and don't get to take anything you want, you only get what _I_ give you and you don't even think about cumming, do you understand?"

Baekhyun opens his eyes eagerly upon seeing the taller's leaking cock in front of him, pushing his tongue out, he nods, he will finally have it.

Chanyeol's cock throbs at the older's glinting eyes and his little tongue out, waiting for him. He chuckles, then yanks Baekhyun's hair back painfully, making him look at his eyes again, the latter barely averting his eyes from his cock. 

"You're so cute, my little slut. Waiting on your knees like a good boy. But you didn't answer my question."

The dark tone has Baekhyun shuddering, trying to think, to get his mind to provide him the right words. 

"Yes, yes I..yes."

He has no idea what he's mumbling in his eagerness, and Chanyeol chuckles again. He's aware too, the older is blinded from his want, agreeing to whatever he says. 

Baekhyun looks up with expectant eyes, he can only think of Chanyeol feeding him his cock and just taking it, he just have to taste it, just to have it in his mout-

"You won't get it baby, you only get to watch me. I clearly said you were gonna regret your actions, didn't I?"

Baekhyun sobs out, bringing one hand to his mouth to muffle his loud cries. With the last bit of sanity left in him, he nods vigorously. He has to answer, maybe if he's good he'll get a taste later. 

"Shh baby, you wouldn't want noona to hear you now, would you?"

Chanyeol pats his head slowly, pushing his sweaty hair out of his face. Baekhun brings his other hand to his mouth too, he feels like suffocating, sobbing while holding his mouth, afraid of deceiving the taller. His face is a dangerous shade of red now, snot and tears running down messily while he tries to contain his cries. 

Chanyeol jerks off more intensely, being teased the whole night has the coiling in his stomach intensify. He brings his dirty hand to wipe at the mess on Baekhyun's face, enjoying the debauched look a bit too much and wanting to coat it with his precum as well. Baekhyun, clearly lost in his euphoria judging by the blank look on his face, turns his head to the side to lick at the precum coated hand, eyes closed and moaning at the taste. Chanyeol throbs in his own hand.

"Oh fuck, now that you can't get cock, you're after my cum, huh?"

He tries to pull his hand back, only for the smaller to latch on it more, whining desperately. Chanyeol sees his hips jerking pitifully. He knows Baekhyun could cum for this, knows he could cum from humiliation only.

"Greedy bitch, tell me how much you want it."

Baekhyun finally takes the hand off his mouth, gripping it tightly, licking his lips and sniffling before looking up with big eyes and answering eagerly. The thought of having cum is making him dizzy and has his hips jerking against nothing again. 

"Please Channie! I need it I-I've been good p-please...please give me your cum."

The sight of the smaller on his knees, looking wrecked just to have a taste of his cum, and his begging has Chanyeol on the edge. 

"Open up."

Baekhyun opens his mouth wide, tongue out and closed his eyes, looking so blissful and ready for whatever Chanyeol would give him. Finally he'll get it, he's been good, waiting for it and now he'll get it. He smiles delightedly, just imagining it has him trembling. 

Unable to refrain himself more, Chanyeol cums with a loud groan, pushing the tip of his cock in the wet heat. Baekhyun immediately latches at the mushroom head, sucking eagerly to take all the cum he's given. He's almost going delirious with all the pleasure he's having from the tangy taste on his tongue, so he sucks to have more and more, thick ropes of white liquid filling his mouth, gulping it loudly. 

"That's it baby, drink it all like the hungry slut you are. You love being used as a cum dump, don't you?"

Chanyeol pushes his foot to the smaller's crotch, causing him to suck more harshly, moaning around his cock and rutting desperately against his foot. He pushes more painfully, knowing too well Baekhyun is about to cum. 

"I said you take what I give you and no cumming. Do you want to disappoint me?"

He takes his cock out, causing Baekhyun to whine immediately and chase it with his mouth, still connected to the tip of the softening cock with a white string of cum mixed with saliva. 

Chanyeol tugs himself back in his pants while hissing at the sensitivity, and crouches down to grab the older's jaw harshly, his fingers digging in the flesh painfully and making him whimper. 

"Look at me."

Baekhyun finally seems to understand him, but he's still crying, strings of white running down his mouth added to the mess on his face. 

"You said you wanted it in, and you got it in. Now stop whining like a bitch in heat."

Chanyeol has no mercy. Baekhyun throbs again, erection pressing painfully against his pants, hips rutting against nothing but air at the deep voice. Chanyeol sees the dark, wet patch in front of his pants. Baekhyun continues to cry softly, breaths now slightly more regular than before. 

"Aww, are those for me, baby." 

Chanyeol mocks, wiping at the tears. Baekhyun is too out of it, crying silently. Chanyeol finally seems to take pity on his state. 

He holds the Baekhyun and helps him stand up, the smaller's knees buckling up several times, making him grip tightly on his waist. He takes a shaky Baekhyun in his arms to put him down on the counter softly, giving him a glass of water. 

"Here, drink this."

Baekhyun takes the glass in his shaky hands, the younger supporting him with his big ones, and drinks from it slowly. He stops a few times to hiccup and sniffle, making Chanyeol coo at his cuteness. 

When he finally drinks all of it, Chanyeol takes the glass back and wipes at his face with a napkin he wet with tap water. The cool sensation against his burning cheeks has Baekhyun feeling more like himself, sighing out in relief. He takes the wet napkin from the taller's hand to blow his full nose into it loudly. 

"Better?" 

Chanyeol asks, cupping his cheeks tenderly. Baekhyun slowly nods and Chanyeol just can't stop himself and presses a loving kiss to his head. 

"Let's go upstairs."

Chanyeol helps Baekhyun stand up slowly, and with a secured grip on his waist, he guides him upstairs to the guest bedroom, right next to the couple's room. 

 

After a few moments of sitting in silence on the bed, Baekhyun finally comes to his senses with Chanyeol rubbing his back soothingly. He speaks up in a small voice, unsure. 

"C-Channie?"

"Yes, baby?"

Chanyeol sees him rubbing his thighs together, his pitifully hard cock straining against his pants and the sight arouses him instantly, his blood rushing down again. 

"P-Please.."

His eyes look so desperate that Chanyeol thinks it won't take him that long to get fully hard. 

"You know you should use your words if you want something."

"Please fuck me, I-I feel so empty it.. it hurts." 

Baekhyun hangs his head and a soft blush blooms on his face. How can he be so soft and dirty at the same time, Chanyeol has no idea. 

"You were being a slut downstairs but now you're blushing?"

It only makes Baekhyun whine, embarrassed. 

"I say we should plug you baby. You clearly can't go on without your little ass filled, what will you do when you can't get it up anymore to fuck your wife?"

Baekhyun whines again, hiding his burning face behind his hands. He mumbles something Chanyeol can't catch, the sound muffled by his hands covering his face. 

"What was that?"

"I think of you when- when I'm... with.."

Chanyeol knows exactly what he's implying, but he wants to hear him say it, wants to hear the dirty words spilling from his lips. 

"When you're what?"

Baekhyun takes a deep breath and lets his hands fall down on his lap, careful not to touch his cock, he doesn't want any other punishment tonight. He lifts his burning head up, still not looking anywhere near Chanyeol's face. It's hard enough to let the words out, he can't meet the intent gaze boring into his face. 

"When I'm.. f-fucking her."

Blood rushes to Chanyeol's cock at that. Baekhyun avoiding his gaze with his innocent eyes while sinful words are spilling from his lips has him taking a deep breath to keep himself in check. 

"Fuck, I should have realized when you were moaning my name while fucking her. Were you feeling good, baby?"

He slowly starts rubbing at the older's painful erection, feeling the wet fabric, Baekhyun hissing at the sensitivity. 

"Was it thrilling to know that I was right there with you, huh?"

"Channie!"

Baekhyun exclaims when Chanyeol rubs harder, his own cock now pushing against his pants. 

"You're getting off knowing your wife's little brother is fucking you?"

Baekhyun starts crying again, burning tears rapidly running down his cheeks. Chanyeol shushes him with a finger to his lips. 

"Shh baby, don't cry now, we don't want noona to hear us. Come on, let's take your pants off."

By the time Chanyeol takes his own pants off, Baekhyun is already naked, looking at him eagerly. Chanyeol chuckles at the bright look in his eyes, his cock pulsing at the sight of all the smooth, pale skin on display. 

"Easy, baby. I'm not running away."

When Baekhyun sits down on the bed, his pink nipples perked up and hard cock curved and leaking against his stomach, Chanyeol looks around. 

"Do you have any lube around?"

Baekhyun only averts his eyes, his face flushing completely red, he nods. 

"Where?"

"I-Inside. I didn't clean it, a-and I'm still stretched, so.. just please.."

Chanyeol comes to sit in front of him, the words nearly dizzying him. 

"Oh my god, how are you such a cockslut? You didn't clean it off knowing I'd fuck you again tonight?"

Baekhyun only nods, looking anywhere but Chanyeol's face. He's so embarrassed, his cock pulsing knowing how his words are affecting the taller. Chanyeol slowly grips his flushed neck, the sight of the red cheeks and teary eyes spurring him on, his hold tightening on the sides. 

"Beg. I wanna see your pretty tears."

"C-Channie please, I waited so long, please give it to me I..I need you in me I need.. I need cock."

He cries again, going dizzy at the lack of oxygen. He starts feeling lightheaded again, only feeling an immense need over Chanyeol's cock, he needs to be full, needs Chanyeol's cum filling him deep inside. 

Chanyeol hauls him on all fours, ass in the air and pushes his cheeks apart. As if emphasizing his words, Baekhyun's pink pucker is fluttering. Chanyeol curses and slaps right over it, causing it to clench tightly. 

They're lucky the Baekhyun's face is pushed in the pillow, he moans out loud at the pain. He loves it, loves being nothing but a slut for Chanyeol. He pushes his ass higher, hoping it would accelerate the taller's ministrations. 

"Be a good slut and stay silent."

Chanyeol dips a finger in the barely slick hole, his own cock rock hard seeing it literally sucking his finger in, still loose from the afternoon. He pushes one more finger easily but by the time he's at the tip of the third finger, the absence of lube is acting up. Baekhyun's thighs jerk, his hole clenching when the drag of the thick, dry fingers become painful. It's definitely too tight to fit Chanyeol's whole cock in with the little amount of lube inside. 

Chanyeol gets concerned, not wanting to create any serious damage. 

"Baekhyun, are you sure? I think we need more lube, this is nearly raw."

He loses it at Baekhyun's muffled answer, precum gushing out from his angry tip in a thin stream. 

"I-I want it raw, Channie. I want to feel pain when your cock grazes against my insides, p-please." 

Baekhyun's trying to rut against the bed, his own leaking cock throbbing. That earns him a harsh slap on his balls, he sobs out into his pillow at the immense pain, vision blurred from the intensity as Chanyeol props his ass higher, grip harsh on sinful hips. Baekhyun can't move, can't to hump the sheets anymore. 

"You only get my cock to pleasure you, not your pathetic sheets."

Chanyeol takes pity on Baekhyun's state, his legs shaking, barely standing in position and muffled, broken cries against his pillow. He spits on the quivering hole making it twitch at the sudden contact. 

"I guess that should do it."

He thinks out loud and just pushes his cock inside all at once. Baekhyun screams in the pillow at the impossible level of pain and pleasure he's suddenly feeling. Chanyeol is huge and he's taking him in with barely any lube with just the taller's spit. His hole feels like it's splitting apart, burning painfully and clenching uncontrollably at the giant intrusion. 

Chanyeol is also so deep, pressing right against his prostate and just grinding there, causing him to see stars. Baekhyun can't breathe from the fullness inside, he finally has the younger's cock inside him, his mind focusing only on the fullness he feels, the pain only adding to his pleasure. He feels so proud, taking all of Chanyeol's cock like a good boy. He can't keep up with all the sensations, his mind going overdrive.

Chanyeol grips his hips so hard Baekhyun wonders if it'll leave marks. He shudders at the thought. 

The taller isn't coping any better, the tightness is suffocating his cock. Baekhyun's red rim is clenching at the fullness continuously, and Chanyeol can feel it burning where they're connected. He grinds into the warmth, moaning deeply with a tight grip on the smaller's hips. 

When he starts thrusting, Baekhyun can clearly feel the hot length grazing against his walls, the absence of lube only heightening the friction and hurting him deliciously. 

Soon enough, Chanyeol's balls slapping against Baekhyun's ass is heard through the whole room, along with pathetic cries and deep grunts. Chanyeol wants to wreck the smaller, wants to drill in the tightness, but the bed thumping against the wall would only cause them inconvenience. 

They're both close, Baekhyun not cumming the whole night and Chanyeol still sensitive from his earlier orgasm. 

"Hnn, C-channie cock...c-cock."

Chanyeol barely stops himself from cumming, his cock pulsing inside uncontrollably. Baekhyun is simply delirious with his cock inside him. 

"Right baby, you can't think about anything else."

He rams inside more powerfully, earning incoherent mumbles, Baekhyun trashing around. 

"Nhghhhh.. c-channghhh.."

The sight of Baekhyun losing his mind over his cock is enough for Chanyeol, he leans over on his forearms to graze his nails on the older's sensitive, neglected nipples, and that's all it takes for Baekhyun to cum. 

Gripping the sheets with a death grip, legs trembling violently, toes curling and hole clenching around the thick cock still ramming inside, leaking hot precum, Baekhyun lets out a weak cry with his hoarse voice, drooling on the pillow messily. He can barely open his eyes anymore. 

Chanyeol grips his twitching cock trapped between his body and the bed, milking him through his orgasm. Baekhyun's trembling legs give out completely and he falls in his own puddle of cum. Chanyeol leans over him, covering his whole body and thrusts sloppily once, twice into the impossible tightness, and groans loudly as he comes deep inside, now thrusting lazily, riding out his orgasm all while cursing. 

"F-Fuck baby, you're so good for me. So warm and tight around my cock. Your greedy hole is sucking my cum in, isn't it?"

Baekhyun is crying weakly and shaking all over from the oversensitivity, so Chanyeol gives him little comforting kisses across his back, slowly coming up to his shoulders. Baekhyun can just turns his head to his side in his state, and Chanyeol is leaning to kiss him messily. It's not the best angle, all tongue and saliva dripping down Baekhyun's chin, but they're both satisfied and feeling warm. 

Chanyeol is the one pulling back when they both have to breathe, he sits up to slowly pull out with a slick sound. Groaning, his now soft cock oversensitive, he hears Baekhyun whining weakly, on the verge of sleeping. 

"Don't sleep baby, we gotta clean you up."

He slowly rubs at the smaller's ass, the soft mounds filling his hands perfectly. He can't really stop himself when he leans down to kiss on the puffy, red pucker. Baekhyun shivers all over, but he's too tired to react properly, only mumbling tiredly. 

"Hmm I love your cum inside, Channie."

"Come on, let's go shower quickly before it leaks." 

Baekhyun only holds his arms out, he has his eyes closed and a small pout on his rosy lips. 

"I'm too tired." He whines. 

"You're such an old man. I did all the fucking, how come you're the tired one?"

Chanyeol teases as he takes him in his arms. They listen for any sounds coming from outside before opening the door and quickly going over the bathroom at the other side of the corridor. They were quite loud, and it's a relief Chanmi was so tired. 

 

Chanyeol washes them both quickly, gently fingering Baekhyun's still sensitive hole to clean it thoroughly. He then washes the his hair, coating it with shampoo and gently scraping at the skin, but Baekhyun doesn't stay still. He leans up on his tiptoes to kiss him softly and who is Chanyeol to refuse? 

Baekhyun suddenly winces and leans away from the kiss. 

"Fuck, I got shampoo in my eye."

Chanyeol holds himself from laughing out loud, the sight of the pouting man warming his heart. 

"That's what happens if you don't listen to me."

"You weren't complaining just now."

Baekhyun is busy washing the shampoo out of his eye when Chanyeol quickly washes his own hair. He hears him speaking again and opens his eyes. 

"Are you done now?"

"Yeah, why?"

Baekhyun leans up again, crossing his arms behind the younger's neck. He has the softest smile on his face as he whispers against his lips.

"I don't have shampoo in my hair this time."

It's Chanyeol who closes up the distance between their lips, taking Baekhyun's soft lips between his and sucking gently. Baekhyun sighs in the kiss, his little tongue coming to lap in Chanyeol's mouth, teasing around his tongue. 

One kiss soon turns into two, then to three and they go on till their lips tingle, Baekhyun leaning away reluctantly. He's panting lightly, and unable to resist the sight of the younger's puffy lips, he leans up to quickly peck them again. Chanyeol doesn't let him go, holding on his waist to kiss him once more. 

It takes him a great effort for Baekhyun to lean away again. 

"Let's go to bed, we'll get cold."

Before Chanyeol could hold him in his warm embrace again, he slips out of the shower to take towels for both of them. 

 

They quietly go back to the guest room, Chanyeol closing the door behind them with a soft click. 

"Sorry, I forgot to give you pajamas."

Baekhyun mumbles as he's wearing his shirt. He's forgoing his soaked underwear, so it looks like that's all he's gonna be wearing for the night. 

"It's okay, I can sleep in my shirt and underwear."

Chanyeol assures him, grabbing his own shirt from the floor. Then he adds with a teasing glint in his eyes. 

"Your pajamas are way too short for me anyways."

"You're such an ungrateful kid, I can't believe you."

Baekhyun scoffs playfully. 

"Ugh, how am I supposed to sleep on that."

Chanyeol gestures to the cum stains on the bed, and Baekhyun tries to stop himself from blushing. He really messed up the whole comforter. 

"You're lucky we weren't in it, Channie."

He quickly throws away the comforter and fetches a blanket from the closet. 

"Here, all new."

He smiles, jumping on the bed and scooting up to put his head on the clean pillow. He throws the soiled one on the floor, grimacing at it. Chanyeol watches him silently at first, then asks curiously. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Preparing to sleep? Isn't it evident?"

"You're not going back to your room?"

Baekhyun only opens his arms and pouts with sparkling eyes. 

"I wanna cuddle."

Chanyeol doesn't have the heart to say no, Baekhyun is too cute to deny him anything. He sighs, going to bed.

"Is noona working tomorrow?"

"No, she has her day off, so she'll probably sleep until noon."

Chanyeol doesn't want to risk it, but he's too tired and the sight of Baekhyun on his bed, looking soft and cuddly is too tempting. 

Baekhyun really has him tied around his finger. 

"Okay, I got an early class. I'll wake you up so you can go back to your room in the morning."

"Can't you just skip?"

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows at that, hugging Baekhyun to his chest tightly. 

"You're not really a good example, you know that?"

"Oh Channie, trust me I'm the best example."

Baekhyun tangles their legs together, burrowing his head on the crook of Chanyeol's neck and taking in his scent. Chanyeol has a comforting hand rubbing up and down his back. 

Baekhyun shifts his head and leans in to brush his nose against Chanyeol's. 

"Channie."

He whispers against his mouth. Chanyeol takes his face in his big hands, his eyes almost crossed looking at him and hums, the sound vibrating against his chest, where Baekhyun's hand is standing. 

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

He takes the warm lips in his puffy ones, molding them together and sucking softly. Chanyeol leans away with a wet sound resonating in the room to look in his eyes fondly. 

"I love you too."

Baekhyun feels his chest warming, he's so happy like this, in the arms of the younger, their faces barely away. He nuzzles against Chanyeol's cheek softly, purring in happiness. 

"My sweet kitten."

Chanyeol chuckles before sliding his tongue in his warm mouth slowly, kissing him until they can't anymore, drowsiness taking over. 

They fall asleep in a tangle of limbs, feeling warm between each other's arms under the small blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick sequel! I was hoping for a small scene but it somewhat turned into this.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed. And unbeta-ed. And messed up.
> 
> But enjoy it!


End file.
